This invention concerns a thermostatic control device for flow control valves for regulating the flow of a thermal fluid; the control device can be used in particular in combination with a room thermostat or other electrical switch device, for controlling valves directly fitted onto radiators, or installed in distribution manifolds for heating systems, or onto zone valves.